


Day 11 of Write Every Day in November (He's Your What?)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [11]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey and his family are at the club and the blond runs into his ex. Luckily someone comes to save the day





	

The lights at the club pulsed with the music. Mikey was dancing alone with his brothers, April, and Casey. It was a night to just have some fun. No one had school, or work or even practice so they were savoring the opportunity to stay up late and get a little tipsy.  
  
 Mikey had gone up to the bar to get a drink when he heard his name being called by the last person he wanted to see. He frowned and turned to see he ex Chris Bradford behind him. "What do you want Chris?"  He asked annoyed.  
  
"I saw you dancing and wanted to come say hi. Seriously, it's been ages since we talked."  
  
"Yeah well I haven't really wanted to talk due to the fact that you cheated on me."  
  
"I told you that was a mistake. I messed up, but I promise it will never happen again."  
  
The blond looked at Chris with a sour expression. "That might work it I hadn't known that you'd been cheating on me for months."  He sighed. "Look Chris were done and I'm not getting back together with you."  
  
"What do you have a new boyfriend already?" Chris asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Mikey hesitated, but just as he opened his mouth he head. "Hey babe everything okay?"  
  
He looked and saw a man with green eyes and brown hair smiling at him.  
  
He wasn't always the smartest, but Mikey knew what the other man was doing and felt grateful."   
  
"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to order my drink yet."  
  
The man turned to look at Chris. "Hi I'm Leatherhead and you seem to be bothering my boyfriend. Is there an issue here."   
  
Chris glared at him before turning to Mikey. "I'll take you back in a second Mikey all you have to do is call." He then walked away and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Thanks he was really bugging me."  
  
"No problem. He stuck out his hand. "Leatherhead."  
  
He took it. "Mikey" he said as he shook it.  
  
"So would you mind if I joined you in a drink."  
  
Mikey hesitated before nodding. "Sure."  
  
The two ordered their drinks and began to talk. When the subject of comics came up the two clicked and before they knew it everyone else was ready to leave. He hesitated before asking. "Can I get your number?"  
Leatherhead smiled back and the two quickly exchanged numbers.   
  
When Mikey got home he texted Leatherhead good night and Leatherhead replied back. Neither had any idea where this was going, but were excited to find out.


End file.
